Sunset Prism
by Misbegotten Misfit
Summary: Not TLG compatible. Artemis Fowl is known all over the world, and under it, for one reason or another. Now, that somebody that's been in his shadow loses everything and decides to try to make a big comeback: Through DNA experiments with fairy genes she hopes to give humans the ability to use magic. Worse yet, she's got her eyes set on Artemis as one of her test subjects!


**Author: I wrote this story without a clear idea what i wanted to do with it, fair warning. It'll get better though, i swear. First, i'd like to point out that Minerva is in the list of characters in the story. I don't like Minerva and thier will be no romance for her.**

* * *

He woke up in a plain white room. There was a large mirror on one of the walls and a white metal door on the adjacent wall. The boy's black bangs fell over one eye and some of his hair rested over his shoulders. He was small, and semi-transparent sunset colored wings extended from his shoulder blades, reaching down to right above his ankles. He stood shakily and moved over to the door. Searching it he found that it had no handle. The strange boy tried to push it open, but it didn't budge. He turned and sunk to the floor, hugging his knees.

Behind the mirror a silhouette watched the creature she had created. Another failure, but she didn't mind it with this one. She was going to get rid of him regardless of the result of the experiment, a personal grudge if you would. The wings, the pointed ears (though only slight), and the height. It happened to each subject no matter the amount of DNA she used. The silhouette sat and watched the boy and let her mind wonder to the other one, yet to be tested. Perhaps a different result would arise in the other one. She stood up and left the small room. There were tests to be administered.

* * *

Haven City was in frenzy. The LEP were scrambling around trying to figure out what happened and recon officers were being sent to the scene, the entire recon team, which included Captain Holly Short. Like the other recon officers she was currently attempting to get through a panicking crowd to a shuttle that would take them topside. Fairies were pushing and shoving and screaming. Holly remained composed as she sifted through and finally made it to a shuttle.

The LEP HQ was just as bad. Foaly sat in his tech booth and analyzed the data officers had already sent to him. It wasn't good. Fortunately the tech booth cancelled out the noise of the officers running around flustered. He patched through to Holly.

"Holly? Have you reached the scene yet?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm kinda regretting it. What monster would do this?" she answered.

"Humans. There's nothing they won't hesitate to destroy." The centaur said with disgust.

"They're not all bad." Holly said with Artemis and Butler in mind.

Foaly was about to respond but she cut the transmission and shook her head. Holly moved closer to the downed shuttle. The huge panic was about the shuttle. You see, a few days before a shuttle was sent from Haven with its destination being Atlantis. The passengers were patients being sent to the branch of the Clinic there. On its way to Atlantis the shuttle was shot down by a human vessel. While shielded. Now, you can imagine this caused a big uproar; that's how we ended up with Holly examining the crash. A few other officers were poking through what was left of the ship.

The body count totaled to nine of the ten passengers.

"Which one is missing?" Holly asked.

The elf searched through the list and answered, "Looks like its Nopal. Probably burned up in the crash. It's not like she could go anywhere."

Holly nodded and said, "Yeah… I'll get this report back to HQ and call for a clean up team."

* * *

The Fowl household was also in a frenzy, but a more business-like frenzy. Artemis Fowl Senior was on the phone calling everybody he knew to locate his missing son. Butler was attempting to get in contact with Holly, who was on her way back to Haven. Myles and Beckett were wondering where their big brother went and Angeline was telling them that Artemis was just going to be gone for a while and reassured them that he'd be back soon. Everybody was wondering where Artemis was… because of course they couldn't possibly perceive that he may have been kidnapped by a mysterious silhouette that we have yet to really be re-introduced to.


End file.
